When can I see you again
by Sugerbliss
Summary: Ichigo is under depression of the real world when he hears that his best friend is leaving. "When can I see you again?" he asked with no reply leaving Ichigo in even more misery. a one shot unless asked otherwise, possible suicide unless you viewers save him.


_**Authors note: This is probably a one shot that just came through me randomly; OK seriously I had just finished the manga, send a message towards Essence Corpse to come to the conclusion of wanting to write a new fic. When can I see you again by owl city, my suggestion read this while you listen to the song. you'll find it rather amusing... till later Bliss...**_

* * *

The sun showed brightly over the horizon's as a young man with matching hair walked through the half empty streets; the Orangette walked in even pace as he walked by the unfamiliar looking streets. He had never been to this side of Tokyo, but due to an invitation by his friends he was now going this way. Renji seemed quite amused when he gave him the address however something about the red head just made him feel as if he was planning something.

Ichigo Kurosaki was a nineteen year old college student, he was on his second year after being accepted to study in a famous all boy school in Tokyo alongside a selected few of his friends. It was very expensive and almost none of his friends got in any of his classes. Renji got into a school not too far away his excuse being that he can't stand having a school with only guys and no girls to look at; that or Ichigo thought that he just wanted to be near a particular someone.

Sighing to himself, the ginger haired scholar seemed a bit upset seeing as though he barely seen any of his friends or family for quite some time. He had been studying and cramping up so long that now that finals were over, Renji had actually paid him a visit to invite him out with the guys.

Ichigo looked quite presentable as he wore his school uniform in a rather fashionable seeing as though his hoody sleeves were rolled up revealing somewhat of the dress shirt and his mostly bare arms which held a couple of this string like bracelets on both wrists. his dress shirt also hung out from beneath his hoody and was not tucked making it look like a mini skirt as his thin legs were in a really tight skinny jeans. Luckily it was Friday, this was the day the students were allowed to wear jeans as long (as they weren't torn) and hoody's thanks to everyone's vote.

Walking in his converse, the teen slightly frowned at the thought about school; everything was fine except the fact that they didn't approve his hair color and it got him in more trouble than usual. Who would have known that an all boy school would have so many jealous guys; that or the main fact that he turned down one of the most popular guys their and now he wants revenge.

Shivering a bit he wondered how the albino got through school, he stood out much weirder than he did; long white hair, snow white skin and then always in sunglasses claiming that he has some kind of "disease". Ichigo did not like the guy, he was always so strange and slimy around him; he was pretty popular having his own decent group of trouble makers and yet he had the highest grades and was strangely never punished for what he usually caused.

Ichigo scowl suddenly deepened as he recalled turning his offer down which led to himself getting into more trouble; the orangette was more than capable of defending himself, however he needed to focus more on studying than worrying about bullies. He had so much bills to take care of, school to pay, work to attend to and tests; lots and lots of exams awaited the teen during the following week.

Chocolate eyes suddenly glistened as he became lost in thought not noticing a particular red head running over; strong arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck and the two boys slammed the ground alongside a loud "Yo!" sound. with a loud thump Ichigo rubbed his bottom before giving his friend an aggressive expression.

"The hell is wrong with you, I haven't seen you for almost two years and you think you have the right to try to kill me?" he said angrily and yet the red head only shrugged not paying any attention towards his anger.

"That's your own fault, you always so busy between school and work that you've become to uptight. Relax a bit and lets have some fun." Renji said as he watched the ginger give him a strange expression before turning his head slightly muttering some low apology. The red head watched him and then shook his head before walking over and pulling him up from the ground.

For a brief moment they were just inches away from each other, Ichigo stared into Renji's eyes for a brief moment before they slowly fell to the floor. "It's alright, there's no need for you to get upset. Life just has a way to get in the way of some fun, besides I didn't bring you here to tell you off." the red head said casually. "I brought you here so we can forget about our problems and enjoy-"

The red head was about to continue when he was suddenly caught off by the Orangette's sudden embrace; hugging around the red head's waist tightly, the smaller male buried his face into his chest. He had been so alone for so long that he missed seeing a familiar face, especially Renji's face. Keeping in his arms tightly wrapped around him, Ichigo didn't care who saw them even as tears began to slowly form.

A strong arm suddenly held onto the ginger haired males waist as another went and cupped his head keeping him hidden in his chest. Renji felt so warm, a feeling Ichigo never thought that he would miss after they had broken up several years ago. During high school, when Rukia was transferred Renji had let him go saying how it was better off being friends. It hurt and for several months Ichigo didn't talk to neither of them and if anything the three had argued throughout Junior and part of senior year when Renji finally apologized and told him the truth.

Renji had always liked Rukia and he didn't want to hurt Ichigo nor end up cheating on him and so he had to break up with him. It hurt like hell, but he liked hearing that better than his lousy excuse the years before and also despite the fact that they were arguing; Renji and Rukia never got together until after graduating high school respecting his relationship with Ichigo. Hell they were together during freshman and sophomore year and then Rukia made her transfer in their Junior year and so after letting Ichigo go, he did wait an additional two years before dating her.

Rukia was also Ichigo's friend, however she still didn't like the fact that she had to wait to be with Renji; at the time they were against each other she used to get pissed with Renji because he still wouldn't be with her. Ichigo could still remember that one torturous day; it was Valentines day and Ichigo had a full plan to get back on Renji for what Renji had did last white day for him.

_In Japan Valentines day was for the girls and White day was for the guy's, but when Renji and him were together somehow Ichigo got stuck with Valentines day and Renji got to keep White day. Ichigo was more than giddy that day even though he did his best not to show it. Rukia was transferred on that day and at first Ichigo was happy seeing his middle school friend, but as soon as Renji herd the news he became very uncomfortable and kept refusing that he had a relationship with the Orangette._

_Despite the fact that Renji had taken Ichigo's gift; the full month was complete horror as Renji stopped calling, stopped going out a dates and stopped all the special attention he used to give him. During the upcoming White day, Renji finally took him out on a date only to tell Ichigo that it was over. After having his worst nightmares become reality, it took a good few months to get himself back together and yet he still wasn't the same teen he used to be._

_It didn't take long for Ichigo find out by Rangiku that Renji had the hots for Rukia and Rangiku regreted it seeing as though she didn't mean to destroy Ichigo's relationship with Rukia. She just couldn't stand it that her best friend Rukia was the reason why her other best friend Ichigo had lost his boyfriend, but the outcome wasn't at all expected. Renji on the other hand had got it bad by Ikkaku and Yumichika who were his own friends but were pretty mad that he didn't have the guts to tell Ichigo the truth._

_During their senior year, Renji with some help by Shuhei pulled the ultimate prank on Ichigo which combined buttered hallways, timed fireworks and glue and feathers all in one simple act; Ichigo was already upset seeing as though he was being picked on all day and at the same time was up to his limits with Renji, so he was completely vulnerable towards the prank. Walking in the cultural hall, Ichigo was in charge of starting off one of the class events when he suddenly slipped in public on the buttered floor and slid right into the popping firecrackers. Letting out a high pitch squeal that to this day neither males can ever forget; a bucket of glue and feathers suddenly fell onto the ginger's bright and beautiful orange hair._

_The whole school went silent before bursting up in pure laughter, Renji was in complete shock from the previous scream that he had never made the smaller male make. Normally after one or the other would prank each other; they would normally either tackle each other his a fight or play an even bigger prank on the other, but this time Ichigo just looked at him with the most heart breaking expression before running off. After that Renji looked all over for Ichigo when he finally found him at the bay of a familiar lake still covered in feathers and glue. He was hugging his knee's as he burried his face from view sobbing ever so quietly._

_at that moment was the moment of truths, Renji never meant to make him cry; it was the last thing he ever wanted to do to him and yet here he was. Doing an act he so long hadn't done, he embraced the ginger whispering apology over apology into his ear as the orangette cried out louder and sobbed in his arms._

It was a day Renji never wanted to see again and yet here he was back to start; Ichigo was back in his arms sobbing because of him. "Shh, it's alright... everything is going to be alright..." Renji whispered softly causing shivers to go down the shorter teens spine. Nodding unintentionally in his chest, Ichigo slightly released him as he quickly wiped his tears.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what just came over me." Ichigo responded feeling a bit silly about his recent actions.

"It's alright... come one." Renji said taking the ginger inside the club; the pair was immediately greeted by the DJ and many people tearing up the dance floor. Walking over towards the counter, the two sat down as Renji ordered himself a hard liquor.

"I'd like some sprite..." Ichigo said to the bar tender and causing Renji to slightly choke.

"Ah yeah I almost forgot that you don't drink." Renji said half heartily. "You might wanna change your mind though... I kinda half a lot to tell you..." Renji started off as he sipped the strong liquid.

Ichigo just watched him confusedly as his eyes fell down to his cellphone, he still had the strawberry key chain on it that he had since freshman year. "...Like..." Ichigo said slightly numb and feeling a sudden sickening feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"...well..." Renji started and then trailed off before sighing and continuing. "I was just accepted in a brand leading school." He said causing Ichigo to smile happily.

"Really!? that's wonderful, looks like all that pushing has finally paid off for you!" Ichigo said happily.

His chocolate eyes were beaming with joy, but something inside Renji's eyes told him that there was more to it. "...W-what's wrong..." Ichigo finally found himself asking as he noticed that he was the only one excited here.

"... Well, how should I explain this to you... Kuchiki, Rukia's brother got me into the school. He said that in order to be his sisters Fiance than I needed to have a higher class and so he's paying for me to graduate." he explained causing Ichigo's jaw to drop. His heart snapped and sank as the strange invisible weight filled him; he thought that he was all over Renji, but hearing that he was going to get married to another broke him. Suppressing the sudden urge to cry and break apart, the dumbstruck ginger just stared at him. "I won't be around for a long time seeing as though, my college is in the united states." Renji continued and then pause as to not look at Ichigo's expression.

Ichigo suddenly felt like panicking, his heart was beating to fast for normal and the back of his throat ached as it was strangely dry. "I'll do my best to visit, but I don't really have cash and Kuchiki said he would only pay for my hollidays to come back and forth..." Renji said when suddenly Ichigo finally found his voice.

"When can I see you again?" Ichigo suddenly asked causing Renji to go quite for an awkward brief moment. Ichigo knew that Kuchiki didn't like him and knew that the odds that he would pay for Renji to see his friends were practically one out of a million, but still he had to know.

"Well... in two years I know I will be graduating, but then I have another three years to get my masters degree and then Kuchiki said he'd hire me, but until then... I don't know." Renji said causing Ichigo to quickly take Renji's liquor and chug down a huge gulp of it catching Renji completely off guard. "Gingy don't do that, the hell you know I can't take you home if you get drunk." Renji said trying to stop the carrot top from hurting himself.

"I'm alright." Ichigo said as his face went sour from the hot drink and then back normal. Tears threatened to come forth, but he refused to cry. Renji deserved to be happy and he wasn't about to drag him down like last time. The two fell silent for another brief moment before Ichigo finally stopped the silence. "So... then this is just good bye?" he asked receiving no answer from Renji. "I see... well it's been fun, but now I've got to go..." Ichigo said as he stood up smiling as his whole insides felt like crashing down.

"Gingy?" Renji called out confusedly

"It's alright, I understand what's going on... and I'm really happy for you. I really enjoyed every moment I spent with you during the best of times and during the worst of times, but before I go and hit the road; I got to know, when can I see you again?" Ichigo asked hoping that there might be a way to see him one more time.

Renji slowly stood up not wanting the Orangette to leave. "Ichi please, I leave tomorrow. I don't know when I can see you again, but if destiny is on our side we will see each other soon." he explained causing Ichigo gently smile back at him.

"Well then... wherever the road takes us then. You'll know I would forever be there if you need me." Ichigo said before turning and walking off. He couldn't bare to look at him any more, he couldn't bare saying goodbye; he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Secret tears soon began to fall down the gingers face as he soon found himself running throughout the streets. It was late and so the streets were quite empty, however he paid no attention to that as he ran.

Running faster and faster, the carrot top suddenly bumped into and fell over a unfamiliar guy from school. Cyan slit back hair and beautiful sapphire eyes stared back into shimmering tearful chocolate eyes. The guy seemed quite shocked to see the tearful figure before him, but before he could say anything his buddies were already around him. "The hell is wrong with you, you clumsy son of a-..." The white albino said as he pulled the carrot top up by the hair, but was cut short to see not only that it was a familiar face. Releasing the carrot top as quick as he grabbed him, the carrot quickly scurried away as the group just stared dumbstruck as to what just happened.

Running away as fast as his feet could carry him, he knew that when Monday came there was going to be trouble in school. It just wasn't fair, his first love left him for a friend, his friends were all going on with their lives, his only friend was now leaving to the Us and now he was just going to have to go back to school just to go over and over with the pain of solitude, abuse and emptiness. Storm clouds crashed and rain began to poor down onto the figure as he ran and ran to finally stop on the empty bridge.

Panting and panting before falling to his knees, staring up at the sky as the rain poured the teen finally let out a mournful wail as the tears now freely flowed down his face. It was just not fair, it just wasn't fair; what did he do to deserve this. Was it the mere fact that he existed, is that why this was happening; was it because of what he did to his mother that's why he was a curse or was it because he was gay?

"...why...?why...why,why!?" the boy unintentionally shouted bitterly to know one. Why couldn't circumstances had been different, why couldn't life just go his way, why did life hate him so badly. Rivers of tears ran down his pain filled face as he hugged himself and wished over and over that he was dead that he could just die right there and then. Shaking his head, more tears fell from his face as his chest ached. His body was so cold from the rain and he didn't give a damn; moaning and sobbing he looked like a broken version of the once strong teen.

A car screeched by and dirty water splashed all over the teen making him slide against the side of the bridge; the now dirty teen stared looking a bit startled as he looked down the bridge at the rough a deep lake. If it wasn't for the rail, he would have accidentally fallen into the icy cold waters bellow. Dull brown eyes suddenly lost it's shine as he found himself imaging his own death.

No one would know, no one would miss him and no one would hurt him anymore. Trembling hands to hold of the rail and he self-consciously heaved himself over the rail to sit on top of it. He wasn't sure if it was from the effects of the strong liquor or his self-loathing, but here he was on the verge of his own death. His cellphone buzzed. Looking back at it, he could see that it had belonged to Renji; if anything he had several messages from him and yet his eyes only fell onto the strawberry key chain.

Tears filled his eyes once more as he suddenly closed them as he gripped his cellphone tightly; trembling and sobbing he held onto it as if it were his heart. "Maybe...in death I can see you again..." Ichigo quietly said as he slowly let himself slip off the rail. The fall was silent, it was as if the world had stopped; falling felt like flying for a brief moment until suddenly a beeping sound woke him from his sudden nightmare.

It was a thirty-five feet drop towards the water and it surely sent waves of pain down the teens body. The cold water was like knives at his throat and to make matters worse was that he could get up, he couldn't move and he couldn't breathe. Fussing in the water, he suddenly began to wonder why he was panicking as his body began to sink deeper and deeper into the depths. His cellphone suddenly floated before him and the text message with Renji's name on it was quite visible. Closing his eyes once more, tears escaped his face as he gave in to the world around him.

Air, he needed air; oxygen there was no oxygen. He couldn't breath, he was choking; water only water was filling his lungs. It hurt, he needed to breath; eyes darting wide open the orangette was panicking, survival skills kicking in but it was too hard to move. Struggling underwater, Ichigo tried to scream, tried to do breathe but he couldn't. Everything was getting dark, everything was cold and everything was just the way it should be... without Ichigo...

* * *

_**Ok so I thought about it and i decided to let the viewers decide if I should do a chapter two or if I should just end his pain here. If there is a chapter two, Should Ichigo live to find hapyness in another or would Renji have to hear that his childhood friend had killed himself? You guys choose... Bliss...XD**_


End file.
